Chlammy Zell
|color2 = |Name = Chlammy Zell |Kanji = クラミー・ツェル |Kana = |Roumaji = Kuramī Tseru |AKA = (Imanity-go) |Image = Chlammy_card_edit.png |Caption = |Race = Imanity |Gender = Female |Age = 18 |Hair = Black |Eyes = Dark blue |Affiliation = Elven Gard |Occupation = Servant |Height = |Weight = |Appearance = |Skin = |Attire = |Status = Alive |Family = |Friends = Fiel Nirvalen |Allies = Sora Shiro |Enemies = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = |Japanese = Yuka Iguchi |English =Kara Greenberg }} is a human who allied herself with the elves in order to try and win the king's contest. This was due to her belief that humans will never be strong enough and must depend on others in order to survive. She is the friend of the elven girl Fiel Nirvalen, despite being a slave of Fiel's family. After Sora bet the Race Piece of Imanity in their game with the Eastern Union, Chlammy Zell challenged Sora in an attempt to win the Race Piece. However, Sora, as he was challenged and thus had the right to choose the game, chose a game in which they would both bet everything they have in parts, tricked her into sharing his memory's with her. After Sora won the game, he returned all memories to the respective owners. After Chlammy had seen Sora's memory's, she decided to go along with him and his plan. Appearance Chlammy Zell is a rather short girl with black hair and most of the time, wears a black veil draped over her head. She holds a non-emotional expression prior to her defeat by Sora and Shiro. She seems to have a slight breast size complex as revealed in Episode 10. Personality When Sora yelled at her for underestimating the human race, she threw away her confident facade and broke down in tears while childishly calling Sora names and blaming him. When she challenges Sora again she still acts pessimistic about the possibilities of the Imanity, but after being defeated again and her memories are returned, she gains a newly found respect for Sora and the Imanity, and they part ways in good terms as she agrees on helping defeat the Werebeasts and to unite the other races. Strengths She co-ordinates well with her friend, Fiel, allowing her to sneak elf magic into games intricately enough that it can be difficult to detect the source, even for those capable of sensing magic (as in the case in Vol 5 Prologue against Barter). Weakness She greatly underestimated Imanity, thus also underestimating her own abilities. Since her encounter with Sora, however, she learned to have more faith in the wisdom of humanity. Although she may still believe Imanity is at a disadvantage to the other races, she learned that Imanity can cope with it through other methods and has since been studying ways to overcome Elven magic despite Imanity being unable to even detect it much less use it. Trivia pl:Kurami Zell es:Clammy Zell Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Imanity Category:Main characters